1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and a method of manufacturing the liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a display device for information communication terminals such as a computer and television receivers, liquid crystal display devices having a backlight and a liquid crystal display panel have been extensively used. In recent years, the liquid crystal display devices are used particularly in cellular phones and smartphones. The liquid crystal display devices need to be downsized, narrowed in frame, and simplified in a manufacturing process.
The liquid crystal display panel includes two substrates having a display area between which liquid crystal is confined, and a lower polarizing plate and an upper polarizing plate which are attached to the respective substrates. The liquid crystal display panel is fixed to the backlight by an adhesive tape arranged on a lower surface of the lower polarizing plate. The liquid crystal display panel changes the orientation of liquid crystal molecules confined between the two substrates to change a transmission degree of a light irradiated from the backlight onto the liquid crystal display panel for displaying an image.
As the liquid crystal display device, for example, JP 2008-242193 A discloses a configuration in which a lower polarizing plate larger in a planar view shape than the substrate is attached onto a lower surface of the substrate.